1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a multi-purpose mounting member for a bicycle. More specifically, the present invention relates a multi-purpose mounting member for a bicycle that is coupled to the lower tubes of a front suspension fork for supporting bicycle accessory components such as fenders, an electrical control box, a lamp and/or a carrier.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
In particular, many of the new off-road bicycles have front suspension forks to provide a more comfortable ride. The front suspension fork changes the way that various accessories are mounted to the bicycle frame. For example, the bicycle brakes must be mounted to the front suspension forks such that they always remain adjacent to the rims. Accordingly, the lower tubes of the front suspension forks are provided with mounting posts for mounting the bicycle brake thereto. However, the front suspension forks that are currently being marketed do not provide for any additional accessory components to be mounted thereto. Rather, most of the accessory components are mounted to the frame or upper tubes of the suspension fork of the bicycle in a variety of conventional manners. The problem with mounting these accessory components to the bicycle frame or the upper tubes of the suspension fork is that the relationship of the accessory components relative to the wheel and/or ground changes with each compression of the suspension forks.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a multi-purpose mounting member for bicycle which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
One object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose mounting member for a bicycle that is coupled to the lower tubes of a front suspension fork for supporting bicycle accessory components such as fenders, an electrical control box, a lamp and/or a carrier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-purpose mounting member for a bicycle that has adjustable fenders.
The foregoing objects can basically be attained by providing a multi-purpose mounting member for a bicycle fork comprising a rigid front support portion, a rear support portion and at least one of several accessory components. The front rigid support portion has a first end configured to be located adjacent the bicycle fork and a second end with a front accessory attachment portion. The rear support portion has a first end coupled to the front support portion to form a mounting space between the front and rear support portions with a portion of the bicycle fork being received in said mounting space. At least one of the front and rear support portions is configured with at least one fork mounting portion to be fixedly coupled to the bicycle fork. The accessory component is fixedly coupled to the front support portion via the front accessory attachment portion.
In accordance with certain aspects of the present invention, the front and rear support portions adjustably support front and rear fenders and an accessory component. Examples of some accessory component include an electrical control box, a lamp, a rechargeable battery-powered lamp, a dual lamp and/or a carrier.
In accordance with a preferred aspect of the present invention, the electrical control box preferably includes various conventional components such as a speed sensor, a cycle computer and a rotation sensor for the front wheel, as well as electrical terminals for connection to other electrical devices. Since the internal components of the electrical control box are well known in the bicycle art, these internal components will not be discussed or illustrated in detail herein. Moreover, it will be apparent to those skill in the art from this disclosure that any variety of internal components can be installed in the electrical control box, as needed and/or desired.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.